It's Only Imaginary
by RohanianRidr
Summary: A girl who's suffered a loss finds someone to confide in. But will it help or hurt? Rating might change to T. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**It's Only Imaginary**

By RohanianRidr

R&R!

**Chap 1**

Ella sat by the lake, letting the wind blow at her hair. She watched the sunset, tears stinging her eyes. After the loss of her brother, she couldn't imagine anything being beautiful. Nothing was beautiful now that Ethan was gone.

Ella wiped at her tears roughly, refusing to let it take over her life. The tears blurred her vision, all of the pinks, purples and oranges blended together to make a color a bit like hamster vomit. Not that Ella had ever seen hamster vomit.

She was tired of being taunted, and pushed aside. A stupid, shy Hufflepuff who was gullible and easy to walk on. Her Hufflepuff badge bore the marks of furious nails that had tried to tear it off after one particularly bad taunting session by a few Slytherins. Ella rubbed at the puffy scar under her cheekbone. She would most likely be scarred for life.

Ella heard a rustle in the tree behind her. She flipped around, shouting "Go away! Leave me ALONE!"

A bird flew up from the tree, as if a reminder that everyone was in their houses doing homework. Ella groaned loudly. Her imagination was going wild.

But then she heard a whistle. "Come with me…"

Ella stood up and glared at the tree. She whispered, "Who are you?"

"The solution… to your problems… if you can catch me…" the voice was hoarse and quiet, riding on the wind. Then it was silent.

Ella found herself walking towards where she had last heard the voice. And with a voice that wasn't her own, she called out, "Come back!"

There was no answer. Ella stomped her foot angrily and screamed into the air.

She felt a hand clap over her mouth, but then it was gone.

Ella couldn't stand it any longer. She threw a rock into the tree and collapsed onto her knees, holding her head and crying. She was going mad. She would have to be sent to St. Mungos… and she would have to leave Hogwarts.

Then the voice was back, impatient this time. "Come on… I'm waiting…

That was the last straw. Ella sprang to her feet and ran, following the voice. She heard him- she was sure the voice was male now- laugh with joy.

And that was how Ella found herself in the forbidden forest, staring up into the green, joyful eyes of a boy with black hair that shouldn't exist.

-Hey, sorry for the cliffhanger. This is something I wrote off the top of my head. I'll write more based on the reviews, so if you want more, review!-


	2. Chapter 2

**Ze Chapter 2 of It's Only Imaginary**

To my reviewers. Because there isn't any! Come on people! What parts if read and review don't you understand! Sorry. I don't mean that, but I enjoy hearing what people think. Well, here's the second chappie…

……………………………………………………………

**Chapter 2**

Ella stumbled back, a fearful look in her eyes. She tripped on something hard and fell. Forgetting her fear for a moment she looked back on the object. "Bloody root…" Then she looked back at the boy, who seemed a good 2 years older then her.

"Who are you, anyway?" Ella hissed, glaring at him.

"Oh, just call me Tom." He said smilingly, too smilingly.

Before saying another thing, Ella remembered that story on that Weasley girl who had communicated through a diary to a person named Tom… she had nearly been killed… "What do you want from me?" she said, her eyes flaming.

Tom smiled. This girl really was angry… angry with the world. He could harness that anger… he had chosen well. "Nothing. It's what you want from me that counts."

"I don't want anything from you! I want answers!" she shouted. "They're answers you obviously can't give me!"

"Don't judge a book by his cover." Tom said, eyeing her. "I have power and knowledge farther then any other wizard has. Ask away."

Her brown eyes looked into his green ones, searching for a trace of sarcasm. There was none. Struggling, she asked, "Why did he have to die?"

"Who?"

"My brother."

There was a long silence, Ella waiting with a resentful glare and Tom shaking his head. "Everything has to die sometime. Nothing lasts forever, especially life." _Believe me, I should know,_ he thought.

'But why him? I don't even know how he died… _they _wouldn't even tell my parents." Ella grumbled, folding her arms across her chest.

"Who is they?" he asked, looking curiously at her.

"The Ministry. I can't believe…" She swore coarsely, using words even Tom didn't know.

Rather stunned, he looked at Ella with one eyebrow raised. He shook his head and got back on subject. "I have to go. But tomorrow will you meet me here? Same time? You must have to be going."

Ella looked at the last fragment of sun. "I guess I must. I will come back."

And with a look, he disappeared, leaving her staring into empty air and fluttering orange leaves.

…………………………………………………

"You don't believe me, then."

Ella and her friends Shannon and Jasmin sat in the Hufflepuff common room. They both had pajamas on and the only light radiated from the fire and Jasmin's reading light as she worked on her Phoenix essay that the other two had finished yesterday.

"It's sort of hard to believe… you know, you don't just find boys in the forest with no Hogwarts robes and no classes." Shannon said, eyes cast down.

"Er… guys," Jasmin said suddenly, "How do you spell 'squawk?'"

Ella laughed, running over to Jasmin's desk. "Jasmin, hon, you need help."

Ella helped her muggle-born friend learn to use a spell-check quill, suddenly asking her, "Do you believe me, Jazzy?"

"On what?"

"The boy in the forest."

"You know… it was really warm yesterday… it might have been the aftermath of that crazy headache you had last week…" Jasmin's black eyes looked pleadingly into Ella's, as if asking her to admit she had made it all up.

"You don't believe me _either?_" Ella asked angrily.

"No, not really, no."

Ella groaned and buried her face in her hands. "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

Ella walked up the stairs to the Girl's Dormitory, eventually disappearing behind the dark oak door.


End file.
